


Resurfaced love

by Bl4ckHunter



Series: Resurfaced love [1]
Category: Spider-Man the Animated Series (TV)
Genre: Buried Feelings, F/M, Romance, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. What if Spider-Man doesn't stop Black Cat from revealing her identity to him? What impact it could have on them?
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker
Series: Resurfaced love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216292
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	Resurfaced love

**Author's Note:**

> I've been re-reading the Spider-Man comic books and frankly, as much as I used to like Peter/MJ, the fact that they ruin other good love interests to prop it up, like what they did with how Carlie handled discovering Peter's secret in Spider-Island arc, for example or Peter's on-and-off relationship with the Black Cat and this takes place in the 1994 Spider-Man cartoon. When I was a kid, I grew up on a cartoon like this one. Frankly, Peter/Felicia here had so much potential but the writers had to keep propping up Peter/Mary Jane and find new ways to do Felicia dirty, like with her father John Hardesky or her doomed romance with Morbius and as much as I could get Spidey pushing Black Cat away, I'm sure it was an excuse to prop up Peter/MJ again.
> 
> Takes place during Partners in Danger: Awakening, when they were about to reveal each other's identities.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or Marvel Comics.

Spider-Man was swinging with Black Cat around the buildings before they landed on a ledge of a building, with Black Cat wrapping her arms around Spider-Man's neck.

"I wanted to be as good as you and instead I pull 'the damsel in distress.' You must think I'm a fool." Black Cat teased.

"I think you are incredible." Spider-Man said, feeling his heart pound faster. "I only wish I really knew the woman under this mask."

"Then maybe it's time you did." Black Cat said, reaching for her domino mask, while touching Spider-Man's at his neck, about to take them off. "Why don't I take off my mask and then you take off yours."

Black Cat slowly undid her mask, while Spider-Man did the same, revealing his jaw, then eyes as he saw Black Cat, much to his shock, turn younger, into a blonde woman with a face that he knew _far too well_ as they both stared in shock at each other.

"Felicia?" Peter whispered.

"Peter?" Felicia gasped, both of them equally surprised and their hearts racing thousand times faster than before as their minds were going into overdrive, putting things together regarding each other's odd behavior or disappearances, around the time that either Spider-Man or Black Cat showed up. "You… you…"

Felicia suddenly found much more guilt flooding her regarding her misplaced anger at Peter, whenever he either missed their date, left her behind or ran off, when she was in danger, only for Spider-Man to save her, when she suddenly realized that it was in reality Peter changing into his costume and he had saved her life countless of times and Peter suddenly cursed himself for not putting it together earlier with her father, John Hardesky, the Cat, the infamous thief, who had memorized the Super Soldier formula for the Red Skull but then escaped, when he realized he had been working with the traitors and turned himself in to S.H.I.E.L.D., only for Kingpin to break Hardesky out and force him to reveal the Super Soldier formula and when Black Cat mentioned that they had tested the serum on her… how on Earth did he not put it together?

Peter had like a million questions whirling his mind, while Felicia just turned away from him and buried her face in her hands in shame with how she had taken her anger out on him undeservedly for leaving her anytime she needed him, when in fact, he was saving lives, her own included, countless of times.

"Felicia…" Peter started as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Felicia snapped, pulling away from him. He had seen her upset before, mainly, when it came to her ex-boyfriend turned vampire, Michael Morbius, but this… he knew that look far too well, since he had seen that look in his own eyes before, whenever he looked into a mirror. "How… I don't understand how can you even stand the sight of me."

To be honest, Peter himself wasn't sure why. "Felicia…" He took a breath. This changed a lot of things between him and his ex. There had been just too much baggage between them, when they broke up but now that their secrets were out… "You honestly think that this would make me think any differently of you? If anything, I'm surprised I'm not more mortified than you, if not just as. I mean, I've given you dozens of reasons to think little of me over the years."

'That you did.' Felicia thought as she sighed before turning to him. "But whenever you bailed on me… you were actually saving a life and I can't fault you for that." She sighed, looking guilty. "And me… I may be trying to help like you but I guess I have more of my father in me than I'd realized." She felt guilt and shame over double-crossing Peter's alter-ego or slipping away from.

"Felicia, this doesn't have to change anything between us." Peter reasoned.

"How can it not?" Felicia scoffed as she turned, about to leave. "We sure as hell can't go back to how things used to be between us, certainly not after what I've become."

"That changes nothing about how I used to feel about you. How I'm still feeling about you." Peter said. Mary Jane had disappeared but he still had Felicia in his life and he was not ready to let her go as he placed his hand on her shoulder, causing for her to stop. "We've both made mistakes, but it's not too late to learn from them."

Felicia took a breath, feeling her heart race and her buried feelings for Peter resurfacing as she turned to him with a sad look. "Pete… I don't see how we can go back to how things were between us."

"Maybe we can't… but there's only one way to find out. I don't know where we're going to end up but I wanna find out. What about you?" Peter asked.

Felicia considered before their old feelings started to resurface as they kissed briefly before pulling away. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to see this through, wherever it takes us, would it, Parker?"

Both of them smiled at each other before Felicia reverted back to her Black Cat form, putting her mask on, while Peter did the same as they swung along the sides of buildings.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, Peter/Mary Jane in the cartoon got cliché very quickly, with Mary Jane losing her patience with Peter leaving her to his Spider-Man duties and his inability to be honest with her and Peter/Felicia had more chemistry but they had to push them away due to the forced Felicia/Morbius romance, which was a washout version of Buffy/Angel, ew, and they both also turned into lovesick puppies, when someone mentioned the other one to them and I never had a reason to really root for that one and then Felicia and Peter felt just too broken over losing Mary Jane when she disappeared into some dimensional limbo thanks to Green Goblin (and that was just a poor rip-off of The Night Gwen Stacy Died).
> 
> As much as I liked Peter/Felicia and Spider-Man/Black Cat, as their civilian identities, there had been too much baggage between them to make things work and Spider-Man talking Black Cat out of revealing herself, while understandable, considering that Green Goblin used Spider-Man's true identity against him, was later annoying, since they had so much potential but were pushed aside to prop up Peter/Mary Jane again, when Mary Jane's clone showed up later.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
